Leave the Past Behind
by AwsomestPersonAlive
Summary: All that Naruto wanted was a normal life, with normal friends. she wanted to leave the past behind, but with her past haunting her can she find love with a the egocentric jerk she cant seem to stay away from?
1. Chapter 1: Forgetting the Past

**Chapter 1: Forgetting the Past**

Tears had streamed down my face as I took off the headband I once received from the only father figure I had ever had. The headband was more than just a gift from him; it was a sign of who I was and what I did. It was a sign of the life I had chosen to live, but I couldn't stand anymore.

The whole reason I had kept living that life was to protect them, to protect those I love but look at what happened. I couldn't stop the bullets that flew towards them. I had watched as their bodies fell to the floor. Lifeless. Not breathing. Their eyes still open, full of shock and pain. Those were images I would never get out of my head; they would haunt me forever if I didn't leave that life behind me.

So I did. I ran. I ran from my mistakes. I ran from my memories. I ran from my past.

I left almost all my possessions behind only taking the money I would need to live on my own.

And I moved to a place where I could be a normal 17 year old girl. I moved to a place where I could start over and make real friends that would love me for me.

That is how I ended up here in front of a high school, about to live the life I had always wanted and dreamed about, this was the beginning of a whole new life I would lead. Letting go of my past for good.

**A/N: I know this is really really really short but I needed to get this part of the story out of the way. The next chapter will be a lot longer. I promise.**


	2. Chapter  2: Making New Friends

**Chapter 2: Meeting New People **

I pushed the door to the school office open and walked in.

"Hi, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, the vice principal. How can I help you?" I observed the woman in front of me; she had crimson red eyes, most likely contacts, with long wavy black hair and was wearing a black pencil skirt with a deep red top.

"Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a new student."

"Ohh. Yes you called yesterday to tell us, one moment let me print your schedule out and get you a guide to show you around the school." She said as she sat down at her desk and began to type.

"Umm… Actually I don't really need a guide," I told her. I had come here last night to get a general layout of the school.

"Sorry but it's required by the state that all new student have a guide on their first day. There's no way around it," she said looking apologetic as she picked up her phone and quickly punched in a number, "Hi, yes this is Kurenai and I need a you to send Sakura Haruno to the office. I need her to show a new student around school. Yes. Okay. Thank you." She put the phone down and looked up, handing me my schedule she had printed, "Miss Haruno will be here in a few minutes. Why don't you take a seat until she gets here?"

She went back to typing on her computer as I sat down in one of the many uncomfortable plastic chairs offices always seem to have. I looked around and observed the room I was sitting in, there was a large painting of a bright orange tiger on the wall opposite me, on the wall to my left there was a few pictures on the walls with really old men and women in them with captions like "Super Attendant" and "District Principal". On the wall to the right there was a list of all the teachers and what they taught like, "Mr. Tazuna: Woodshop"

I brought out from my musings as the door opened revealing a petite pinkket with beautiful green eyes and a huge forehead. "Hi. I'm here for the new student." She said in a high voice that made me cringe.

I stood, "That's me."

"Hello," she said shaking my hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll show you around school today and tomorrow if you need it."

I simply smile at her as she leads the way out the door.

"So what do you have for first period?"

I decide against telling her and instead just hand my schedule to her.

"Ok so first you have English with Mr. Pakkun then you have Math with Ms. Shima. Ohh poor you, you have science with Mr. Kabuto he's a creep. Then let's see you have Drama with Ms. Shion, she's really nice. Ohh luck you…" I zoned out then. I hadn't really needed her to show me around anyway.

After a few more minutes of pretending to listen to the pink haired student we reached the door to my first class. The bell had rung a few minutes ago so technically I was late but I didn't really give a fuck.

"Ok so I'll come by after this class is over so I can show you to your next class." I looked at her and nodded, not wanting to be rude.

I opened the door apparently interrupting the beginning of a lecture.

"Hello can I help you?" the teacher who spoke had a very bored drawly type of voice, his hair was a little past his ears and he had this weird nose that reminded me of a dog I'd seen once.

"Um… I'm a new student," I replied.

"Ohh, well then why don't you introduce yourself to the class Miss…"

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class Ms. Uzumaki?"

"Ok. Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I just moved here, I love ramen, and I hope to one day have a family of my own," I looked at Mr. Pakkun expectantly hoping he'd let me it down, all these people looking at me was creepy and unsettling.

"Thank you Ms. Uzumaki. You can take a seat next to Ms. Yamanaka. Ino please raise your hand." The girl who raised her hand sat in the third row of desk; she was slender with light blond hair and blue eyes.

I walked over to my new seat and sat down as the teacher resumed his lecture that seemed to be a summary of Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.

"… the Montague's hated the Capulet's and in turn the Capulet's hated the Montague's. Now Romeo was a Montague and Juliet was…" the teacher seemed to make me want to hear more as he went on threw describing the beginning of the play.

About half way through the period the girl sitting next to me poked my shoulder and whispered, "Hi. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Ino Yamanaka." She held her hand out for me to shake and I gladly accepted, happy to meet someone new.

"Hi I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" when she asked this her face was hopeful, genuine honest, and inviting. It was a refreshing change to that of what I was normally treated to. It was a welcomed change.

"Sure." And with that answer I made a real friend.

The following classes passed surprisingly fast and now it was lunch time and I was about to go and look for Ino when I heard a high pith yell from behind me.

"Naruto!" I turned around only to find that it was Sakura in all her pink glory running up to chat with me, "God I've been looking for you all day it's as if you know your way around already."

I gave her an awkward smile and rubbed the back of my head a habit I had picked up over time. "Yeah, I came last weekend to look around and see if I could memorize where I am."

"Ohh that's cool," she said looking around then back at me. "Do you want to sit with..."

Before she could finish someone yelled, "Naruto! Get your ass over here and sit with me!" When I looked at where the shout came from I wasn't surprised to find Ino standing and waving like an idiot.

I looked at Sakura and said,"See you later."

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but m laptop was taken away for a month and I wasn't about to use the family computer because then my brothers would read it and then make fun of me…. So here it is and I know some of you probably wanted it to be a lot longer so sorry but I type really slowly…..**


End file.
